


Unsaid, Said

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: When it comes to love, who says it first?
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Unsaid, Said

**Author's Note:**

> soft smut, soft Thor

  


***

Thick fingers slid over your shoulders , “do not move..”

You stifled a laugh, shoulders tensing slightly as he caught your hair in his large hands.

“Y/N...”

“I am trying!” you threw over your shoulder, stilling. His fingers scratched at your scalp lightly, fingers pressing firmly against the base of your skull. Your eyes slid shut as he massaged along your shoulders before you dropped your head forwards. 

He chuckled as you did so, “feel good?” you hummed in response, “then let me do this.” You were falling asleep as he worked silently, braiding your hair gently, with sure hands and before you knew it he was tapping your shoulder. You reached back, handing him the tie and smiled as he dropped the braid over your shoulder. 

“Perhaps I should repay you for your kindness,” you said getting up and climbing into his lap, arms wrapping around his neck.

Thor hummed, large hands going immediately to your legs, hands slipping up along the outside of your thighs and under the bottom of the shorts you had pulled on that morning. “I did not do it to be repaid.”

“Oh, well, then I guess-” you pulled back, giggles bursting out as he gripped onto your thighs. “Something wrong my love?”

“You mentioned a return?” he asked, voice low.

The quiet purr sent fire flaring out through your body as he grazed your lips with his, hands slipping further, “thought you needed no repayment?”

“Then a show of your love?” he asked, pressing his lips against the column of your neck, dragging you forwards in his lap, pressing his hips upwards.

“Oh, is that all?” a little moan slipping past your lips as you felt him stirring against you. He sucked and nibbled down to your collarbone, dragging his teeth against it before moving further down.

Thor loved the way you gasped, every time he did this, the way your fingers curled in his shirt as you pressed yourself into him, hips dragging down onto his bringing him to life and hardening him further. When he had first met you there had been no doubt that you were interested and it wasn’t long before he was taking you out and courting you. 

Your laughter, your scent, the feel of your hand on his upper arm, he had become utterly smitten with you and he knew there was no turning back, nor did he want to. 

Clothes hit the floor, Thor dragged you under him, lips seeking skin, tongue flicking out to pull little gasps from your lips. It never got old, the way you offered yourself up to him. Soft and yielding as he pressed between your legs, pulling them around his waist. His name torn from your lips as he whispered against them, “precious, wonderful, so good,” he moved slowly, taking his time as he filled you, wanting to feel you wrapped securely around his cock, telling you just how good you felt. Loved slowly exploring your body with his, finding new ways to make you gasp his name, new ways that would cause you to arch into him, dragging him closer, ways that made your legs lock around him, heels digging into his lower back. “That’s it, so good for me,” he growled, you were his addiction, he couldn’t get enough of you and he wondered if he had gone mad?

Heat rose to your cheeks, you moved a hand covering your face, stifling an embarrassed chuckle. Thor tutted, pulling your hand away and pressing his lips against yours, hips never ceasing as he felt you tighten around him, growling lowly as he drove into you steadily. He loved when you writhed beneath him, begging him to go faster, the way you still shied with him even after months, the way your nails dug into his shoulders, tugged at his hair, and raked down his back. 

“Thor?” Gods, he was addicted to your small whimpers, the taste of you, all of you.

He caught your eyes with his own, watching as you bit on your bottom lip and soothing it with a swipe of his tongue, sucking it between his own and leaving a kiss there. “Y/N,” he smiled, hand catching your jaw, “ready?” you nodded, the coil in your belly tightening, snapping as he drove into you harder, faster. It always ended like this, you first with him losing his rhythm, driving into you desperate and wanting. Until he let out a loud groan, which never failed to make you shiver beneath him, burying his face in the crook of your neck and filling you. 

Thor huffed against your neck, lightheaded and satisfied. “I love you.” He grinned as you responded with giggles, the sound that always made his heart flutter. 

“I should hope so!” you said lips fluttering along his shoulder, up his neck and along his jaw. You poked his ribs when he did not move. “Thor?” He grinned against your skin, “look at me?” His lips pressed against the hollow of your neck, tongue swiping along your quickening pulse as he gently circled his hips, “no more till you look at me you fool!”

You caught his head in your hands laughing as he tried and failed to keep from looking at you. “Won’t you give me a chance to say it back?” he looked at you then, eyes soft, “you fool, haven’t I told you plenty of times?”

Thor thought of your hand in his, the way you pressed your back into him, letting him wrap you in his arms. How you curled into him in the soft light of the mornings, your laughter reserved only for him. The way you fought alongside him in battle, always confident that he had your back. And he would, always.

“I said it first,” you said scrunching your face at him. 

“Then I will always say it last,” he countered rocking his hips against yours. You shoved a hand against his face, his hand locking around your wrist, lips pressing into your palm. 

“Jerk... sexy, unfair, giant jerk.”

“A jerk you very much are in love with,” he hummed as your eyes fluttered shut. “I do believe I have won this argument.”

“Shut it.”

“I love you.”


End file.
